


I Like It Rough

by LetshangoncloudsX



Series: Soulmate au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetshangoncloudsX/pseuds/LetshangoncloudsX
Summary: Oikawa’s had a bad day, maybe spending some time with his omega will make it better.-Aka oikage sex-One of the many extras of ‘I Hate You But We’re Destined For Each Other!?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise smut but I never promised it in my story just yet. Also this is my first time writing smut so I’m sorry if it’s crappy lol

Oikawa growled lightly as he tapped the button to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as the old creaking elevator made its way down. He had no Idea why but he was just in a constant cross mood the past week and it’s only been getting worse. Everything annoyed him, from his classes to practice even the adorable golden retriever from down the street didn’t cheer him up. All he wanted to was crawl into his bed and maybe make out a bit with his omega.

He quickly got on the elevator and willed the machine to get to his floor fast. The sooner he gets in his apartment, the sooner he can be done with this day. 

When he arrived to his floor he dug for his keys as he walked to his apartment door. Getting in he called out for his blue eyed love and when he heard nothing he went to their bedroom and saw the familiar lump. Creeping over he crouched down and looked at the sleeping face curled into the comforter.

‘Cute’ he thought as he pressed a kiss to  
Kageyama’s forehead and smiled lightly as the omega curled into a tighter ball. He got up from his crouch and walked to the kitchen to make them something to eat later when the younger of the two woke.

Just a quick meal consisting of fish, vegetables, rice. They really needed to go grocery shopping so it would have to do for tonight. After about 20 minutes, he finished and went to go sit on the couch and turned the t.v. on. But, of course, after channel surfing for a good few minutes he couldn't’ find anything good so he settled on one of those channels that played music.

He must have had the t.v. up loud because a few seconds later, Kageyama came shuffling in, wrapped in a light blue fleece blanket that Oikawa got for him during their courting. He turned the volume down as the sleepy black haired boy crawled next to him, pressing his lithe body against Oikawa’s.

The Alpha kissed Kageyama’s forehead. ”I’m sorry I woke you.”

Kageyama tilted his head up towards his soulmates neck. ”It wasn’t you, it was the food.”

Oikawa snorted lightly before pressing soft kisses to the blue eyed boys lips. The younger of the two hummed lowly before bringing his hand to Oikawa’s neck, pulling him closer. 

They kissed for a good few minutes, just lounging against each other, giving each other slow, deep kisses before Oikawa dragged his tongue across Kageyama’s lower lip, already knowing his advances would be accepted immediately. 

The smaller of the two opened his mouth and Oikawa easily dipped his tongue into the sweet Cavern that was his soulmate’s mouth. Kageyama moaned sweetly, as his Alpha coaxed him to play. Kageyama responded eagerly as he dragged his tongue along Oikawa’s in a slow sensual dance.

Every time it feels like something new, Oikawa thinks. No matter how many times he’s traced the mouth in front of him, not matter how many times he hears the sounds coming from the body in front of him, it still gets to him. Every time. 

Kageyama pressed himself closer to his Oikawa, dragging his hand along the brunettes chest. Oikawa bit his lip as he felt his omegas hand creep up under his shirt.

They pulled away for a few seconds to slip off Oikawa’s shirt before the blue eyed omega immediately latched on to the pale neck, dragging his lips along the side of his Alpha’s neck, before gently sucking on the pulsing vein. 

Oikawa grip on Kageyama’s thigh tighten, his head leaning back as he tried to control his breathing as the omega crawled on to his lap. His breath hitches slightly as he felt teeth gently grab on to his neck before being released, a quick kiss was placed there before lips trailed along his collarbone/shoulder.

Kageyama pressed himself down on Oikawa’s lap, dragging his growing hard-on against Oikawa’s. Hearing his Alpha’s groan, he dragged his hands down the toned stomach before they gripped the edges of his jeans.

The noirette leaned back as he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled at the zipper. He looked at Oikawa’s face, biting his lip as dark brown almost black eyes were pinned on him, coaxing him to continue.

As Oikawa lifted his hips a bit, Kageyama pulled back the jeans and grey boxers back, enough to allow the thick cock to lay against Oikawa’s stomach.

Oikawa stared at his omega, his chest swelling as Kageyama licked his lips, staring hungrily all over, from his face to his shaft. His omega’s expression always made him feel good about his body.

Blue eyes glanced up at him, dusty pink lips smirked lightly as the omega grabbed on to his shaft, stroking it slowly. Kageyama leaned forward and placed his lip on his Alpha’s. He bit the brunette’s lower lip and a shiver ran down his spine when Oikawa growled lightly. 

Kageyama’s hand dragged slowly, gripping the base firmly with each jerk. Pulling back, he used one lone finger from his other hand to touch the head of Oikawa’s cock, running the top across the slit, precum oozing out. Kageyama dragged his finger through it, looking straight into Oikawa’s eyes before bringing his finger to his mouth, licking it slowly with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it, moaning gently like it was the best tasting candy he’s ever eaten.

Oikawa’s cock twitched as if recalling the feel of the soft, warm cavern that was Kageyama’s mouth. He released Kageyama’s thighs and gripped Kageyama’s chin firmly, pulling him closer, kissing him hard before letting him go.

“Get on your knees. Now.” He said, watching blue eyes grow dark with lust. Kageyama slid from Oikawa’s lap, kneeling between his legs as he stared up, waiting. 

Oikawa grabbed his own cock and lazily massaged it, enjoying the small pout his mate made. He reached forward with his free hand and stroked Kageyama’s cheek.

“What do you want, baby?”

Kageyama looked at him with a look of mischief in his eyes. He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and took the Alpha’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it slowly, pressing the bed of his tongue against the pad of Oikawa’s thumb before releasing it.

“I want your dick, Alpha’’ Straight to the point but also a tease. He really loved this omega.

Oikawa brought his hand to the back of Kageyama’s head and pulled on it, moving the noirette so that his head of his penis was pressed against the omegas soft lips.

Kageyama immediately opened his mouth, moaning as he took in as much as he could, bringing his head back up as he moved to lick along the sides of the brunette’s dick. He reached down to palm at his own erection. He didn’t know why but giving head to his Alpha always a favorite of his, especially when the brunette took control.

Taking the cock back into his mouth, he pressed down until the tip hit the back of his throat. He automatically swallowed, making his mate groan loudly. Large hands weaved through his hair before gripping it harshly, causing him to shudder with want.

“F-fuck, Tobio-chan. Do that again.” He shuddered as his mate swallowed again and again. Looking down he saw the dazed longing look the omega gave him as he bobbed his head slightly. He knew what Kageyama wanted and normally he would give it to him as soon as the younger of the two whined but he wanted to just look at his mate. His beautiful, gorgeous mate, cheeks red as he practically drooled all over his cock, his hand gripping cutely at his thigh as his other hand was most likely fisting his own dick. He felt like he was the luckiest person in the universe to have such a sight given to him, that no one would ever see. All his.

Pulling Kageyama’s head up slowly, he quickly brought to down, shoving most of his cock down the omega’s throat and continued the same motion over and over again, enjoying the wet and erotic sounds coming from his mate. 

“You like that Tobio-Chan? Huh? You like it when I shove my cock down your tight throat, choking you, fucking it raw? I bet you won’t be able to talk when I finish, but you’ll love that won’t you, huh baby?” 

Kageyama moaned as Oikawa kept spewing filthy words at him. He felt Oikawa’s cock slide down his throat in a frantic manner, disappearing and reappearing so constant that he couldn’t catch a proper breath. That excited him. Having his throat and mouth used to give his Alpha pleasure. 

Closing his eyes, he relaxed, relinquishing all power as his mate gripped his head and all but rammed his cock down his throat. Occasionally he’d clench his throat, hollowing his cheeks just to bring Oikawa closer to his release and much to his delightful was coming soon according to the tell tale sign of the brunette's hip jerking irregularly.

Oikawa pulled his cock out of Kageyama's mouth and gripped it, fisting it fast as he yanked Kageyama’s head back, the omega whining as he opened his eyes, revealing eager blue gems. 

“You want my cum baby? You want me to make a mess of your face?”

Kageyama stuck his tongue out, mouth wide open to revealing the dark red throat, the raw and tender look set Oikawa off as he groaned, tensing as thick ropes of white spurted on to Kageyama’s face. 

After a moment, Oikawa released Kageyama’s bangs and relaxed, catching his breath. He looked at his omega to make sure he was alright but stopped as Kageyama wiped the cum off his cheek with his thumb and licked it. He looked at Oikawa with feign innocence before getting up and kissed him. Oikawa could taste himself on the noirette’s tongue. 

Kageyama barely pulled away before he was picked up and was over Oikawa’s shoulder. Before he could say anything, he was tossed on the bed. Oikawa grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head as his legs were shoved apart as the brunette moved himself in between, pressing his mouth against his as he practically shoved his tongue inside. 

Kageyama moaned, his mind going into an overload state, enjoying the rough treatment his Alpha gave him. It wasn’t often he gets like this and Kageyama sure wasn’t going to complain. 

Oikawa released his wrist as he reached down to grab the edge of Kageyama’s shirt and yanked it up and over his head and used it to bound his wrists together. Oikawa then grabbed the omega’s waist, pressing him against his new hard on as the Alpha latched onto Kageyama’s neck, nipping and sucking on his mate mark. 

Kageyama cried out as teeth dug a little harder against his mark before it was released as the rugged voice of his soulmate reached his ear. 

“My turn now Tobio.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I got some nerve showing my face after not updating for a year! Anyways please excuse this mess I call smut (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if its formatted weird, i wrote this on my phone since I lost my computer charger so once i find it, I'll fix it up.

With his bite mark throbbing slightly, Kageyama watched his boyfriend with hooded eyes as Oikawa moved down his sternum before mouthing languishly at the slight softness of his stomach. Large hands tracing the waistband of his shorts before pulling them down and off, exposing smooth, toned legs and a penis, red and hard from previous ministrations cut short. The noirette’s back arched as a wet tongue glided along his cock, a keen whine came from his throat as his mate worked his skilled tongue around his cock. He must have been moving too much as Oikawa pinned his hips to the bed harshly before continuing pleasuring his omega.

It didn’t take Kageyama long before he came which the brunette eagerly swallowed. Oikawa leaned up to kiss Kageyama before licking his lips slowly, watching as blue eyes followed his tongue.

“Mm taste like candy.” he said.

Kageyama brought his bounded wrists to cover his face as he snorted “ Shut up, you idiot.’’

Oikawa grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Kageyama’s head before pressing his mouth against Kageyama’s, shoving his tongue to trace the inside. Kageyama hummed, burying himself deeper underneath his Alpha. Oikawa removed his hands only to place them on the back of the omega’s thighs and spread them, allowing him to settle in between them. 

Kageyama wrapped his legs around the slim waist, pulling Oikawa closer as the Alpha bit at his neck and collar bone. At a harsh bite right below his left ear, long fingers gripped soft brown hair, the moan bubbling in his throat turned into a shocked cry as Oikawa moved his hand to grip his hair and used it to jerk his head to the side. 

Kageyama's eyes rolled back slightly as Oikawa worked his mouth on the omega's neck, teeth piercing the skin a bit before moving to an unblemished area and doing the same thing again and again. The brunette leaned up and looked at his mate. Something in him stirred as he stared at the marred skin. 

Blue eyes looked at him as bounded hands moved to their chest, their body curling as fingers traced the sensitive bite marks. Kageyama's lips pressed together tightly, cutting off the whimper that escaped. 

Oikawa's felt his dick twitch as he watches his omega play with his marks. He runs his hand up Kageyama's stomach and pushes his hands above his head then brings his fingers to Kageyama’s lips. Blue eyes stares straight into brown eyes as Kageyama sucks on his alpha’s fingers, covering them with his saliva. Oikawa ruts against Kageyama and the noirette's head drops backwards slightly, grinding back as he continues to suck on Oikawa's fingers. 

 

Suddenly, Oikawa flips Kageyama on his stomach, pushing the omega's knees upward so that his ass was in up. The brunette rubs the two saliva covered fingers to Kageyama's hole before pressing in, watching as the omega's hips jerks before pushing back, his fingers going in deeper.

Oikawa bites his lip, his cock twitching as he fingers the wet hole in front of him. His fingers spread apart before shoving them in, watching the walls tighten around then adds another finger.

Kageyama moans out in different pitches as Oikawa fingers curl and press inside of him. He lifts his hips and wiggles it, trying to get those fingers in deeper when a hand comes down on his cheek. Kageyama huffs before looking behind him with a seemingly innocent look.

“Oikawa? Please?”

Oikawa smacks his ass again before kneeling behind, the head of his cock pressing against Kageyama's wet hole. As Oikawa sinks into his mates tight heat, he quickly mutters an apology before gripping Kageyama's hips and starts thrusting, putting all his weight into fucking his omega with no time to adjust. The blue eyed man screams in shock.

Oikawa could only imagine the look on his Omega’s face as he took his cock, eyebrows scrunched up, eyes rolled back and his mouth ajared as deep moans exited from his lush mouth. 

Moving upwards, he curls his body so that his chest was connected to Kageyama's back. He presses a kiss to the noirettes ear, breathing in the delicious scent before speaking lowly.

“You like that baby? Does that feel good? Having a nice cock fill you up oh so good?” 

Kageyama whimpers, nodding as Oikawa thrusts harder into him. Bringing his hand up, he wraps it around Kageyama's neck, gripping it.

“I know I'm loving this. I can feel you squeezing me so tight. You were made to take my cock, ah fuck! I just want to be in you all the time. My perfect mate.” Oikawa moans as he pulls back Kageyama's head and presses his mouth against his in a searing kiss.

The brunette then leans up and places a hand on the headboard and the other in between the noirettes shoulder blades, pushing the omega into the mattress as he drives harshly into his moaning mate. 

“Take it, Tobio. Take it like the cock starved slut you are.'’

Kageyama jerks his head back as he cries out, his breath knocked from him with each thrust. “O-oik-awaa! Please! Don't stop! Fill me up with your cum!”

Hearing his mate begging voice,he pulls out and flips him on his back, pulling his thighs up before sinking back into Kageyama. Oikawa sucks in a breath as he stared.

Kageyama's face flushed a deep red as his expression looked like it came right out of an erotic film, eyes rolled and tongue dipping out. His chest covered in sweat, bites and hickeys as he breathes harshly. His thighs twitching in Oikawa's hands, his name showing boldly against the tan skin.

All his. And only his.

Oikawa wraps a hand around Kageyama's cock, feeling a knot form on his own. “Fuck Tobio, what do you do to me?”

Kageyama looks at in with wide eyes, moving to place his hands around Oikawa, moving it as the brunette jerks him off. “Me? You make me feel so good! Can't you feel how wet I am for you? I- ah! I want you, I need you!”

Oikawa feels his heart swell at the small confession, leaning to kiss him lovingly. Kageyama kisses him back with same amount of passion before pulling away.

“Please, I-I'm cum-” Kageyama doesn't finish his sentence as his back arches, his chest painted by his own cum. And Oikawa isn't too far behind as he feels the walls around him tighten. He thrust a few more times, forcing the knot in before releasing inside of omega.

Kageyama shakes as his body comes down from his high. He opens his eyes and looks at his Alpha and bites his lip. Oikawa stares back at him as he tries to control his breathing, rubbing his hand on Kageyama's thigh in a soothing manner. 

Oikawa takes the shirt off of Kageyama's wrist and uses it to wipe off the omegas chest and tosses it behind him. He then leans onto Kageyama, kissing him deeply before gently rolling them so that the noirette was on top of him. The brunette plays with the noirettes hair as the younger of the two kisses on Oikawa's chest.

“I love you Tobio.” He says, inhaling the pleasing scent of his mate. Kageyama leans up and kisses him lazily.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How embarrassing is this lol

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please don’t kill me lol


End file.
